Going Against Them
by Tip SoGnarly
Summary: I never thought that in all my time being around you, your the one who is not only best for my heart, but my future as well.But it's not suppose to be this way.Well at least that's what they say.  'A Just Like TV' installment
1. My Personal One

_**-My Personal One-**_

I really don't know what came over me I know it sounds totally cliché but it's the honest truth.

So I was living it up, being in everybody attention as the norm. Its crazy cause most of the time I don't even do it on purpose. Like I could be in the corner by myself just with a cup in my hand and either a couple of loser girls stare at me in awe or a male comes up to me expecting to get a dance. Sometimes I don't think it's the reason that I let my stomach show, or can shake my bum in a hypnotic fashion. Or the reason I was taller then most girls. No I think the reason that I got so much attention then other girls, is because I am Asian. Well I am a mixed Asian, half Japanese and Korean, and some in my family say we might have a little Cambodian. But the fact that I don't fit the stereotype of most girls my age is what I always believed made me so popular.

I was at the party on the beginning of July, despite the fact we've been out of school for a month this was the first party I went to this year. Earlier this summer I was spending time with my family back in my ancestral roots in Japan for a month. I love my family despite what many people think, come on my mom is like the only adult in the world I trust, I love my father as well but sometimes he can be a bit too much. I have two older sisters, who most of the time I clash with. Our personalities are nothing in common, the oldest Avery is like the total boss. People think I am mean, well trust me, after meeting Ave you'd think she was the spawn of the devil. When she was in high school she got dropped once while on the cheer team, I mean once cause they all hated her and decided since it was the end of the year they might as well deal with the whooping. Then the second daughter Regan is not as mean as me and Avery, but she is to anyone better then her, Re likes being the best at everything possible, all her friends are losers because she's too hostile to people who are prettier then her or smaller than her or smarter then her. And after me is Logan, my now thirteen year old brother. Who everyone in the house treats like a baby including me, he also the reason we suspect there's Cambodian in our family since he looks COMPELTEY different from all of us, but he resembles my great grandparents who died like over a forty years ago.

The trip to Japan was cool though, somewhat. Me and mother had a awesome time going shopping together, I was kind of disappointed we wasn't no where near the Harajuku shopping district. But we were near the area that had ganguro's, I got phone numbers from them and we hung out a couple days, they were really nice to me but also accepted that the super tans were a bit too much for me. I went to the beach and played volley ball with my sisters, but we got too much attention since Regan practically went beast mode on me with her spikes. We got a lot of attention since we were so tall compared to the tiny girls (not just in Japan). I only saw interest in this one kid who had dyed blond luscious tousled hair, his brown eyes were so beautiful like the water we snuggled in, but our time was cut short since Avery wanted to leave. I never found out his name but I'll forever remember his bronze tan.

Worse part of the trip was staying over at my paternal grandparents home on the country side for the last week. She tried to get me to wear kimonos like hers during the whole trip, but I was so annoyed how Avery and Regan's boobs could barely hold inside the traditional clothing but mine fitted perfect. My granny who we call her and grandpa 'Saki and Rice'-since were little Saki chest couldn't hold that well in them either so does my mother breast. Also what made me so mad was that my hair was in the middle of my back though, but my sister practically flaunt how their hair was on their asses now. When we would get our hair in up do's they would loudly complained to my grandma that their hair was too heavy and it hurts their neck when she makes buns. If my father wasn't so against it, I'd go out and get extensions to show them up.

Also I had so many teasing at the table when we would eat at dinner. They call me cow cause I could eat just as much as Logan, it took all my strength not to go puke it all in the bathroom. I could proudly say though I was never the type of girl who threw up my lunch, no that was the easy and disgusting way out in my opinion. I worked off my fat body, I ran down the dirt road of the country side in Japan in the morning before everyone woke up. I got down and dirty working on the crops in the farm with my grandpa and dad, not out of kindness, but so when we go grocery shopping and me and Regan would walk around in our cropped tank tops, my rock hard abs would look better then her shiny belly button piercing. I hated when my sisters would try and remind me of that ugly pimply Heather.

But we just got back from the trip like two days ago. I don't know why but in America it seem like things here are kind of twisted. They say being you is beautiful but they show over weight huge people as if its frowned upon here, if you got a muffin top then your ugly. If you wear a tight shirt and a roll shows then your ugly. If your thighs jiggle while you walk your ugly. But they make it seem like being able to see your bones are beautiful. If you watch dramas on TV its always the smaller person who gets the love, but as soon as the larger actor drops pounds she gets more screenplay. Weight loss shows, skinny models, that's right. When I was younger I told my mother I wanted to be a model, but one day she broke it down to me and say they put me as a plus size model since I was too big for the part. I refused to believe it until I saw that Trya show, yes Trya was about my size but the models who auditioned seemed so small compared to me, no body my size ever won. But at the same time they say being under weight is a problem, but I never seen no one ever tell me to gain weight just lose it.

"Heather!" A red head next to me shouted my name, for the first time ever I jumped in surprise.

I remembered where I was now. I'm at some house down the street from mine, it's a party in here. I recognize most of the people from my high school, the others are either older people like 19, or the youngest 15. Like I said it's been awhile since I been to a party so I don't have much of a crew with me. Just one. "Izzy?" I turned to her a cup clenched tight in my hand.

She was seated to my left on the couch wearing daisy dukes, the cotton and pockets were sticking of them so it was oblivious they were once jeans, the denim was decorated in paint splatters. She wore a bikini top that was still damp, she told me earlier she was playing in the bubble bath with her boyfriend . Sometimes I found them a little bit too weird cause most boys wouldn't let his girlfriend wear a bikini to bath, but at the same time I showed how sweet he was. She had her netted towel wrapped around the crown of her head instead of around her waist, it gave her a native kind of look since her wind frizzy curls flew around her face. "What's wrong Heather had too many drinks already?" She said calmly, I answered no but I knew she had just enough because she was always calm when liquor in her system.

"Where are the boys?" I asked sitting back into the pleather more. I was dancing half in hour ago, but I knew it's time to leave soon cause my skin was sticking to the plastic now. I dance with girls, like Izzy, I'm pretty comfortable with her coming behind me and making males look at us, she was close to my height almost, well under my chin. The pretty girl maybe be crazy but she knew how to get down on the dance floor.

She put her lips on the rim of her cup for a moment before taking a sip, "Uh, lets see I kind of wasn't looking at none since I'm with Owen." She said after taking a gulp. But looking around she pointer her long painted black nail in a direction, "Over there mama, he looks kind of buff."

My grey eyes twinkled in the direction of her pale hand, it was dark in the other room, but the light from the moon did give off a tall silhouette among a sea of girls. But I didn't sweat it too much cause there were a pack of other males too, which means my target wasn't getting too much love from the bimbos. Despite that my guy looked the biggest. "Lets go get 'em Elizabeth." I said putting my cup down at the foot of the couch and grabbing her hand.

She groaned in boredom, but still let me drag her along. "But he's too hard, I like my guys a little fluffier."

I heard her take a couple gulps to finish off all of her cup, which was a lot of fluid for one girl. "Who said he was for you?"

Before Izzy could answer we entered the room with music, but it wasn't loud as the cheers of females and males going along with the songs. At first I lost the site of my pray with all the jumping going on, but I spotted him posted on the wall with three other males I couldn't identify. But I did giggled at the thought of one being the shortest, he had a strange color scheme of dyes. "Right there Heather there's a wood table." Izzy pulled me along this time and climbed on top first. A melting of nerves came in my stomach at first, I hoped our combined weight didn't break the table. But in truth I was worried about my own weight.

My wild redhead friend ain't seem to care at first though she started to put her back against the wall and stretch her arms up as if to touch the ceiling, after that she started to shake her hips into a sort of hypnotic way. She bounced her hip with force when she heard the bass boom and began to do this in a order. It was belly dancing a gift that Izzy was blessed with that many of her peers envied her of. I turned my attention to the boys and noticed that the short one pulled out a camera and began to record, he got the attention of his taller friend who decked out a cowboy hat attention to stare at Izzy in awe.

I noticed that Izzy had her eyes closed and a pink line decorated her cheeks. She was doing this for me, but all I was doing was standing there like a coward. A urban song came on with heavy explicit lyrics and a fast tempo, I got on the table as Izzy stopped dancing.

Putting my back to the boys and hands on the wall I bended over to give them a better view of my backside. I waited till' the right moment to bounce it quickly. Then I twisted my hips backed it up and bounced it a little bit longer. Turing around to glance and noticed that I finally caught the attention of my man. Looked him in the eye through the darkness and started to shake my backside again.

The song was only five minutes long, but in that moment brought out some of the most raunchy moves I could think of. It was a good thing I wore two belts, one that was clear that secured my shorts to my waist and the other one that was loose hanging sideways it bounced in a crazy motion. At the end of the song I stopped and turned around pointing at my target to come to me. He followed like a puppy and stood at the foot of the table. My grey eyes became glossy with lust when I noticed that his shaved head came to my breast. That meant he had to be at least 6'4, delicious. Pushing my self to him he caught my waist with his strong warm big hands. He looked up at me so his chin and neck get smashed by my boobs. I moved my face to the side of his head my lips at his ear. Before I could think I whispered. "Your mine."

I blushed at not thinking of what I said, but his hands gripped my hips this time and his hands massaged in a direction to my thick backside. "You sure you know what your dealing with?" His voice was deep.

My heart started to beat out of control when I realized the identity of this man by his voice. He was….Black Canadian. No wonder why his shaved hair was curly. I closed my eyes after knowing what his statement meant. "I think it's a little to late for you to ask now. So take me big boy."

He picked me up and I almost screeched in excitement. But my arms secured around his neck and he twisted my body into a bridal style. People moved out the way as he walked by it gave me a sense of power how they cleared like the Nile river when Moses walked forward. I felt so comfortable in this embrace, but my strong desire did not go away as his thick skinned fingers massaged my knees making me melt. He continued his stride out the loud room and made a sharp turn right, people didn't seem to pay attention to us as he continued down the long hallway. He passed through three more rooms going in the kitchen I noticed a familiar dark tanned girl sitting on the counter with a cell phone in her hand. She looked up at us and her eyebrow raised as if a quick warning but she shrugged her shoulders and continued texting.

I didn't have that much alcohol to not to recognize Courtney Mann, who had a weird relationship with Duncan Carter. My mind began to wonder why they weren't together right not but decided not to think about it too much. He went into a dark room that was super silent and I heard his heavy body creak on wood stairs. It smelled like laundry products so assumed that he taken me into the basement. It must've been his house the way he passed by Courtney as if he owned the place.

My back was laid down on a soft plush surface, this must've been a bed I assumed. "Comfortable?" He asked softly, I didn't feel no contact with his body.

I spread my legs with wonderful flexibility thanks to being a cheerleader. Lifting up my neck to pull my hair out from under it. "Come down here." I purred.

And he came down alright, making sure his pelvis roughly slam against my crouch. When I moaned in response he whispered in a chuckle. "Mm, knew you liked it kind of rough." His big hands lifted my oversized shirt from my body exposing my simple black bra. After all I didn't expect to be getting some tonight. He kissed my belly, his lips were plump but smaller then mine, I wished he concentrate those lips a little higher. I hummed in pleasure when his big tongue came to play around my navel.

Now our position was him Indian style my legs around his back. He continued to massage my stomach and sides with hands and his lips. I was getting in to a different kind of mood so I lifted my upper body to sit in his lap. My mouth kissed his chin slowly, he had a bit of curly hair there that felt unbelievably smooth. My nose caught his scent, baby lotion he smiled like. My hands wrapped around his muscle neck and I grinded in his lap slowly. He sucked my bottom lip and I moaned when he pinched my breast with pressure. "Come on daddy…" I whispered pleading my hands started snatching at his shirt, I heard the fabric stretch a bit. He only hummed in response before snaking his hand through my hair and pulling my face in to a kiss.

It was better than the tanned blonde I met in Japan. His lips were so soft and smooth but in a masculine way, he put pressure on mine a bit and pulled his juicy bottom lip into my mouth and sucked a little bit. He pulled away from me and kissed my forehead. I wanted those lips on mine again it was a warm feeling that pooled into my stomach when did it. His other hand that was resting on my thigh reached between our crouches. I felt his thumb tease my little button. I hissed in frustration that my jeans and thin underwear was blocking the contact between our skin. He still held me still with the hand submerged in my hair, while my hips rocked against his hand to ease my anger. "Chill mama…" He purred softly against my neck, it was then I caught a hint of island accent in his voice. My heart thrummed in a faster pace as his lips parted against my collar bone and snaked his tongue out.

He kept pleasuring my neck, my eyes rolled back in my skull in five minutes. I was sure my panties were a mess by now as this thumb kept rubbing it with more pressure. "More.." I moaned like a whore my voice in a high pitch. The chocolate colored skin male- I assumed by his voice- put his arms around me and laid me down. I loved how his body just engulfed my tiny frame, it was like a sexy vixen being protected by a teddy bear against the world. I didn't know him that well but I felt so safe in his arms.

Then I felt a wave of pleasure swallow me when he finally pulled one of the cups of my bra down to give my 'girl' some much needed attention with his mouth. It was so different this time then how others did it. He made sure to secure it in his mouth give it all the sucking, and soften it down with flicks. "Oh my Gosh." I dragged the word out long and low. After his mouth was done I felt cold air hit the wet body part and I shivered. "Ah" I moaned as he pulled my hips down to his groin he pinned my hands above my head, put not too hard. Putting all his weight on his hips made me gasp, he knew what to do and he didn't even pull the zipper of my shorts down.

I never been dry humped before, but maybe I should try it more. But with only him. He was a expert I swear how he pulled his hips back and slammed on mine. I got more excited to think what would actually happened if he had nothing down there. I was making low noises but it was just enough for him. Then when I got a little louder I felt something moist go in-between my lips. I latched on to his tongue ASAP and sucked on that muscle. I heard a mumble growl and he let go of my wrist to slid his hand under my head to bring my mouth closer to his.

We went from dry humping to full blown out make out session. If he ran out of breath he would devour my neck instead until I scratch his neck begging for him to return to my mouth. And when he did his tongue will almost hit my throat. I could tell he was enjoying this part the most, cause his hip movements were going in a sloppy rhythm. But I loved it too and I experimented kissing his neck and found his sweet spot. When my teeth would attack it he'd put pressure on my cover breast in a 'thank you". The noises of our mouth was a sloppy wet smacking and a occasional moan from me. I loved this night and was content when we went from rough kissing to slow drowsy murmurs.

"Your pretty good." he whispered in my ear while slowly kissing the side of my neck. I just knew my hair was a mess now because earlier he kept pulling at it. I giggled when he bit down, but when a uncontrollable yawn came out I blushed. Playful tickle kisses went on my belly again and I squirmed in delight. "Yea mama we should stop." He whispered on my belly button. He tried rolling over off me but I wrapped my legs tight around him. "Hey don't you need to go home?" He asked I was shocked it was a concerned voice.

"Nope. Don't you?" I whispered, it was stupid cause this was his house. In my delight he laid his warm body back on me. We spent a few more minutes making out until my eyes felt heavy. It had to be at least two in the morning but I knew Regan would cover for me, again.

When my eyes tried to open again, I felt cold air on my back and heavy arms wrapping across my bum. My face was side ways and my hazy vision saw a bunch of dusty suitcases next to a modern washing machine up against a grey stone wall. I also saw above the items a shelf filled with hand carved wooden skulls, a duffle bag, and the laundry products I smelled last night. Under my body I felt a hard warm body, that smelled of baby lotion. My eyes open wider and I stood up straight in a rush, my hair was covering my right eye and my exposed breast. But in my upright position in front of me was a wooden headboard that had writings on it. One of them said 'DeWayne Carter'….My heart was beating because that name sounded too familiar. But I was distracted by the thought cause I felt something getting harder under my pelvis.

"Mm.." A deep voice under me scared me out my skin. My pelvis jumped again and a voice came again. "Please stop moving down there…" Looking down I gasped. Under me I sat on the hips of a built young teen male. His face was so extremely beautiful, his chin was slightly covered with black curly facial hair, his lips were sort of full but masculine, his nose was flat but came out a bit. And his hair was black filled with low waves, I didn't see not once inch of scalp, his skin was clear chocolate brown. If only he would open those eyes, but his hand covered them.

I hear a door open behind me and turned my head in the direction. But all I could see was a short curvy girl who wearing a strapless sundress that, was colored white, with sliver and black swirls going down it. "What the hell Jay?" A familiar voice echoed.

"Who is she?" I whispered to my sleeping partner below me still not taking my eyes from the girl up the basement steps. She couldn't be his mother she was too young shaped.

"That's Courtney…" His voice was still groggy. He pulled a pillow over his head, my bra was on top of it.

My mind was thinking too far ahead of my voice. "Wait as in Courtney Mann? What is she doing in _your _house?" I asked my voice getting higher, I turned back and saw her leaving the door, but a flash of a heart tattoo covered one of her arms. My eyes got big, and remembered the name I saw on the head board.

He lifted up the pillow and his almond shape eyes almost popped out his head. "Heather?" He asked like he didn't know me.

I heard more foot steps come behind me. "Dj, why is Courtney telling me you banged Heather?" I heard the voice of the man I absolutely can't stand. Duncan _Carter_. I could tore my eyes away from Dj to look at Duncan with eyes filled with ice. He froze his shirt looked thrown on in a rush and his spiky weird **colored scheme dyed** **hair** was a mess. "Whoa." His teal eyes grew large and he straightened his baggy Budweiser pajama pants.

I said nothing but just looked back down at Dj, he looked ready to have a heart attack. For some reason I felt nothing but sadness pool in my stomach, funny, cause I could still feel is ever growing shaft under me. I snatched my baggy low cut shirt that was behind his head and tied it tighter in the back, while still on top of him. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes I didn't care anymore, so I crawled off his body and off the bed my bare feet touching the plush carpet. I heard Duncan made a rude remark when I was up the steps, I didn't care if I caught a splinter in my toe. "Didn't know she like black guys…"

All I saw was passing through the three rooms was red, just like the coloring of my cheeks. In one of the rooms I saw DeWayne standing at a full wall mirror straighten his police uniform, when he saw me in the reflection he smiled and joked. "You know Ke$ha makes it look better…The whole garbage chic look, cause she has a bra."

I flicked him off, seeing my loose boobs bounce in my shirt in the reflection. Also I noticed my hair was tousled but looked sexy in a way, at least I still had one of my belts still on. Going through the kitchen I almost shivered when my feet touched the icy tile. Courtney didn't say nothing to me thank God, she only kept her attention to a thick text book on the ivory table she was seated by the window. "The front door is in the hallway, and Izzy was looking for you last night." She said non chalet, as she turned a page.

I ignored her and continued my stride out. I was so stupid I could not know that Duncan moved into my neighborhood. Then again I did told Izzy to surprise me where she wants to go. Sure enough when I opened the front door to exit, my peach skin colored friend was sitting on the porch. Her netted towel was wrapped around her waist, she had her back to me her frizzy curls looked tangled badly. "Izzy, did you know who I was with tonight?" I asked.

They way her green eyes looked at me I felt bad for thinking she set me up. I also noticed that her blue Pantech Impact phone was clutched loosely in her hand. "Owen saw the video of me belly dancing…" She said slowly looking at me in a far expression.

I felt my anger slip away. I adored Izzy, when she wasn't crazy. "So that was Duncan who was recording you?" She nodded and I figured out the rest of the story. I shrugged and picked her up by her arm, clutching it in my own arm I began to walk down the driveway even though it was scorching hot. I wasn't worried bout Izzy and Owen, I knew for a fact that he loved her to death. And added the fact the last time he dumped her it was scary what she did for revenge. Add the fact that I knew Izzy was most likely plotting a way to kill him right now.

In the middle of walking down the street well more like ten houses away from mine Izzy took off her flip flops and gave them to me. She didn't mind walking on the hot gravel, she said after living in the desert for a month nothing can really get worse for her feet. But after Heather was thinking of what happened all last night, she was ready to let it go, they didn't have sex so no need to cling to him.

Well that was until she got a text message on her Droid.

**Authors Note:**

**This fiction is part of the Just Like TV fiction, well more like before Courtney and Duncan broke up. So to people who like the story, no your not going to know how things end unless you read the story…which I'm currently trying to finish the chapter. BUT this is a short series or chapter about Heather and Dj. I only seen one fiction about them so I wanted to give it a shot. Thank You for reading my fan fiction.**

**Hello, yes I am the former author TipxBelagame, but I changed my name to Tip Rockafeller , I feel like I should go with my real name instead and it suited better then Belagame.**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING**


	2. My Own Apology, My Own Surprise

_**-My Own Apology, My Own Surprise-**_

"_**Excuse me, I'm sorry. I'm really such a lady." Nicki Minaj**_

When I climbed through my bedroom window and told Izzy goodbye the clock said 11 something AM. Wow, at least I don't have to worry about my parents mouth for now. I yawned, my body was hot from the sunlight, my feet were aching from the walk, finally my head and heart was aching from the past events. Time for a long nap. Snatching the sheets off my giant bed I shoved the pillows Regan set up to look like my body during my absence. I might thank her latter after I'm done with a much needed nap. I flopped my body onto the mattress then hurriedly snatched the sheets around my body. My eyes automatically closed….

"So how was the pu-" I cut him of before he could finish such a vulgar sentence.

"Dude its not the p word, its called a vagina. And no I didn't smash her." My face was so hot right now, but good thing I'm too dark for anyone too see my blush.

He, DeWayne, just looked at me with suspecting eyes. Sitting across from me and Courtney at the ivory table, I was wondering when the hell was he going to leave for work, he's already dressed in the police uniform. "I refused to believe even your humble ass would've just dried hump a body like that." Leaning back with coffee in his hand he gulped it down still not taking his eyes from me. I only groaned and looked away from his teal eyes.

The mocha haired beautiful girl next to me on the other hand took her eyes from her novel and mean mugged DeWayne. "Knock it off DeWayne, just cause DJ is a guy doesn't mean he's sex crazed like the rest." Courtney was always the one to argue with anyone if she disagreed. Not out the kindness to stand up for people, but just the simple fact she hast to get her opinion crossed.

DeWayne took his eyes off me too sigh in annoyance. "Princess leave me alone before I tell on you."

"Tell on me too whom?" She seemed annoyed this time raising her eyebrows in a defense mode.

"My brother of course.." He smiled putting his cup down. "Then he'll stop spending money on you…"

"Let me tell you something _pig_ I don't care if all that money he won burst into flames, I'm not with him for the money!" Courtney was always defensive whenever people implied she was a gold digger. I don't blame her either, I hate too see women lower themselves just to be spoiled by some guy who can shit out money.

DeWayne was about to spew out another rude comment but his younger brother came into the kitchen, from the basement. " 'Wayne, enough of the rude comments to my wifey. Seriously I don't judge people you bring home, don't judge mine." Duncan, stood next to me measuring his brother up. I was surprised cause usually he'd let the slick comments slide, but maybe the fact his family member had on a 'uniform' pissed me off more. After all when Duncan found out his brothers were entering the police Academy, it drove him to win the game.

"Both of you quit, seriously its not a big deal." Courtney stood up and pulled at Duncan's arm, she'd rather DeWayne argue her than his own brother any day.

"Whatever man, wait till' I get back home." DeWayne got up from his seat with his coffee mug to throw it in the sink. He walked right out the kitchen in a fast walk. Once the sound of this car cranking up Duncan stopped glaring at the door and took his arm away from his long time girlfriend.

"Duncan…" She called his name in a concern voice. She slowly reached for his shoulders with both hands, from behind. Once he let out a calming sigh, she wrapped her arms around his waist resting against him in content. "Its going to be okay…"

He didn't respond too her at all, but just turned his attention too me. I just started to notice that in his arms were the sheets I woken up in down in the basement. I could tell that he was annoyed a lot from the look he gave me. "I should make you wash the sheets." When I raised my eyebrows in confusion he furthered explained. "While you was banging Miss. Thang down there I was cleaning up the whole house with Trent."

I almost had felt guilty, almost. But I didn't have enough guilt no more since most of it was concerned to the person I woke up on top of me. "Yeah, you might want to explain why Princess walked in on Heather being topless on top of you?" Duncan didn't have one amused tone in his voice. Courtney slid her arms from around his body and walked out the kitchen. Her boyfriend watched how her hips switched,

I sensed something wasn't right already. "Did something happened while I was asleep?" I questioned Duncan.

"Yeah, girls shaking their asses, walking around topless, dudes spooning girls on the couches…." He rubbed his temples and groaned, he must've woken up from a hangover. "I was passed like an hour after you left, I woke up in my room with a knot on my head and Courtney screaming her head off at me asking why everyone was trying to have sex in the house…"

"Whoa, whoa, I wasn't having sex at all I swear. Yeah I might've motor boated her boobs a little, but when we woke up with our pants on." I had raised my hands to defend myself. "How did you get a knot on your hand?"

"Courtney said she and Bridgette had to drag me up stairs…by my feet." I suppressed my laughter at the image of the girls dragging little Duncan up the stairs and each step his head knocked into one. Courtney had enough strength to carry him but she was probably so pissed she didn't care if he'd caught a concoction.

"And dang, really your house turned into a orgy?" I asked, must be disgusting to have so many people doing the nasty all at once.

He plopped down in the seat next to me and threw the sheets onto the floor, to tell me how things went down. "Yes, I ran down the stairs and went medieval on everyone. I even pulled one guy _out_ of a girl and gave him a black eye, while she put on her clothes and told me off. Then Courtney saw her slap me so she pulled her by the hair and knocked the piss out of her. A lot of people started crowding around us, the guy I was beating up friend decided to jump in. I turned around and fought him while Geoff and Owen held back the other guys. I guess Courtney slipped on a bottle cause the girl got up and started beating her."

"So that explains why she so extra pissed at you right now." I cut in. I'm still surprised that while all this was going on, I was pleasuring Heather. I can't feel too bad though cause we didn't hear nothing but her moans at the time. And I feel guilty too say that…I enjoyed every single moment in that basement.

"I don't know how you didn't hear it all, cause Justin pulled Courtney out the fight while Trent grabbed for the other girl. But Courtney kicked her in the face while Justin grabbed her away so the ugly chick grabbed a bottle and tried to throw it at her. People were booing while Trent dragged her out the front door. I finished off the guy by slamming him on the ground and went to see if Princess was okay. My brothers showed up flashing their badges and everyone scattered."

I just looked flabbergasted. I felt real bad that all of my friends were up stairs having a handful and all I did was hunch Heather. Courtney hates fighting girls, its not lady like for her, but she still did it. Even Justin had helped out when I should've done something too. I got to make this up to Duncan, one day. "I'm sorry man, I should've been there for you, please forgive me."

Duncan once again just ignored me and stood up. "Your not the one who should spiting apologizes, I should for getting Courtney in that fight." I nodded in understanding. "But, this is who you should apologize too." He unraveled the light blue cotton sheets, too throw a simple black bra right in my face.

"Heather get up, now." I heard a deep voice command and a feeling of callous hands roughing up my hair worse. "And take a bath you smell weird." My father exited after saying that. My father was a tall, lanky man, so the only thing intimidating about him was his voice.

I felt almost too lazy to lift my body up. But the image of ugly, greasy, pimply Heather entered my mind. I threw the sheets off my body and rushed into my personal bathroom. I made sure the water was set on hot and let it burned the dead skin cells right off of me. I secretly wanted it to burn off the feelings of hands that were once on my body. The memory of the rough pleasurable touches sent my body through tingly sensations. I unknowingly cupped my breast in my hands, the same way he once held them. Then I traced my hips and mirrored the grip he given me.__Closing my eyes, the experience that happened in that bed all came back too me. The feeling of hot water and my hands rubbing my body helped my memory become even more clearer as I closed my eyes.

I remember how my shirt had came off. Dj climbed back on top of me and woken me up with wet kisses on my face. I tried to swat him away but he pinned my arms down. No fear entered me, only lust. In response to his rough rubbing on my pelvis I wrapped my legs around his waist bringing our lions closer. He took a deep intake of breath and let my wrist go. I thought he decided to give up until he shoved his hot hands under my shirt.

That piece of clothing when flying one way then my bra the next. But what I wasn't prepared for was how he squeezed a finger into my pants. I pushed his head in-between my breast and bitten my lip. All I felt was his one long finger and his hand pushing hair from my forehead to kiss it. I'm far from a virgin, but at that moment I felt like one. How he cooed me, shush me, handle me, it was so far from lust. Almost like he cared how I was feeling, and knew I was embarrassed how I was moaning like someone pure. He didn't remove my undergarments at all, he only explored without sight, nor full access too. I kept asking him to please, please take me.

But Dj only responded with sweet kissing and murmurs. He kept telling me how beautiful I was, how wonderful everything felt. I kept blushing, he didn't notice how 'sexy' I was at all. No, Dj described me how Shakespeare would describe a women looked resting in a garden.

After a short while a feeling had rose in my stomach. It was small nothing porn exciting, but my release mad me feel….happy. Not like I conquered a beast at all, more like I was given a gift. Pleasure.

"No!" I yelled in frustration. I slammed open the shower doors after cutting the water off. How could I be feeling like this? Usually a one night stand would've had me just 'satisfied', 'relieved' not 'content'. I don't want to be like that anymore…

***************************** **A Week Later….**

Once again, sitting next to Izzy at some sort of teen gathering. I didn't care anymore where Izzy took me at nights, just as long as I don't have to sit at home bored.

The scene this time was different. It was a firework party. But the catch was you had to come in the afternoon and I guess stay at the park until dark too see the show.

Izzy looked at me in the eyes in pure concern. I shook my head at her quiet question. But I lied, I'm not doing so fine. I've been doing nothing but going to malls, and anything and anywhere that has some of sort of social web in the area. Trying my hardest too catch the attention of some guy. But every time I fail. No I'm not the one who fails its them. The only way I failed is not catching the attention of the right one.

Which is weird I'm always the type who goes for looks not personality. But it's like as soon as they part their lips, I'm turned off. It could be how he introduces himself, they way he grabs me or just the simple sound of his voice! I can't understand it, before I'd jump any guy who looks like Adonis. But now it seems I don't want a guy who has….sex appeal. I remember I walked in the arcade center one night just to let Logan have a good time. Then Harold came up and started talking to me, and I'm ashamed to say I actually had a conversation with the nerd. And for another super weird moment I started to notice his freckles were kind of cute. I dragged Logan out of there by force, I'll make it up to the poor guy next week.

Then another time I went grocery shopping with Regan and Avery. While I went to the grocery section by myself I noticed Duncan and his- totally not a match by appearance- Courtney were together. He didn't even notice me. He was too busy helping her stuff things into a cart. And for once in my entire time meeting him, I didn't bother getting annoyed he wasn't wooing me. Nor did I try to bend over and give him a peek at my ass or boobs.

When I have I not have even a little attraction toward him?

Now I'm on mission at this damn firework party to get some. I have _Trojans _in my back pocket. I'm wearing a short mini '_come get me'_ dress. It's strapless purple, white and blue plaid, with a bow in-between my breast and when I stand up in my wedges I'm too die for. Now all I have to do is wait for them too come.

**************Two Hours Later**

After buying some hot dogs, chips and large sodas I'm ready to leave this place. All I want to do is hop on a treadmill at home and run my fat ass off for an hour. I feel so disgusting how the heat is making my bangs stick to my forehead and my hands smell like the condiments from the hot dogs. Izzy coming up to me and asking do I want her to go get me something too. I wanted to scream at her hell no, but instead I politely decline. I go back to our picnic table after my trip to the bathroom.

But I'm stricken with horror as I see Izzy munching away at a huge bag of sour cream and onion chips. I'm torn from asking can I have some, to running back in the bathroom and puke everything I just ate. "Hey Izzy! Hi Heather…" A deep obnoxious voice calls. My curly redhead friend squeals and runs from the table to greet her statue of a boyfriend. A breath of relief comes from out of me, I feel like once Owen is in my sight the pounds practically fall off of me.

I take my seat at the table in confidence while Izzy climbs on her man shoulders. "So how long you guys been out here?" He ask taking a seat on the other side of the table. I didn't scream in surprise when some of the table lifted off the ground. It has to be their combined weight….

"Like two hours, I'm so glad you could make it babe." Izzy sighed in relief. The sky has darken a bit since me and her first arrived here. We didn't do nothing much but dance nonchalantly with a couple of guys and ate. That's when I lost my nerve and became a huge bitch to these boys who bought us food. "Are any other guys from the _Island_ coming as well?"

Owen was now devouring the tempting chips Izzy once had. "Yeah, the usual that go places." He answered after swallowing. I at Owen how he was chewing with his mouth open. Izzy only scratched at his hair in affection.

But now that I thought of it the 'usual' would be…Geoff, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsey, Beth, Courtney, Duncan, maybe Gwen and of course…Dj…..

Immediately my heart sped up and my body started so shake at the idea of seeing that boy. Me and him were the same age, but I felt my feeling for him were like a student and teacher. Its so wrong, but why? Maybe the fact that Dj is so…nice and sweet. Even that night together he did nothing but make me feel so special. Something I never deserve. But I desire him so much. The question is can I ignore such a temptation?

**AN: Thank you for reading my story its been awhile since I updated I know. But thank 'fulltime reviewer' (hope I spelled right) for making this possible! Thank you for anyone just looking. But I decided to cut this chapter short cause I need to ponder whether or not this will get adult content or not,**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING 2010**


End file.
